Modern systems such as wireless, phased array, communication, radar, Global Positioning System (GPS) and signal gathering systems may require control and/or maintenance of direction of a beam. The aforementioned systems may require costly physical alignment of antenna systems thereof; in the case of electronic beam-steering antenna systems, a high level of circuit and processing complexity may be required, in addition to constant monitoring.
A servo system utilized to determine the direction of a remote transmitter and then to transmit Radio Frequency (RF) signals back at the remote transmitter may require complete down-conversion and digital signal processing, which are time consuming and costly in terms of circuitry and power. Moreover, such a system may be sensitive to jamming from unwanted transmitters.